Генератор проклятых игр
THIS ARTICLE GENERATES A GAME TITLE FROM TWO PARTS: #THE REGULAR TITLE #THE SUFFIX Feel free to add your own suggestions, just be sure to follow the pattern. I WERE A INTERN AT NICKELODENO STUDIOS, I FOND A CD DAT SAY... ' Amnesia Angry Birds Assassin's Creed Audiosurf Battlefield 3 Beat The Boss Big Rigs:Over the Road Racing Bejeweled BioShock Borderlands Call of Duty Black Ops 2 Candy Crush Saga Castlevania Civilization Cookie Run Counter-Strike: Crash Bandicoot Cut The Rope Desert Bus Deus Ex Doom Dota 2 Don't Starve Duke Nukem Dust EarthBound Europa Universalis 3 Eyes Fallout Fallout 2 Fallout 3 Fallout: New Vegas Faster than Light Fatal Frame Final Fantasy Flappy Bird Garry's Mod Goat Simulator God of War GoldenEye 007 Grand Theft Auto Guild Wars Half-Life Half-Life 2 Half-Life 3 Halo Happy Appy: Quest for the Golden Apple Homestuck Hitman I Wanna Be The Guy Just Cause Katawa Shoujo Kirby Left 4 Dead LSD Dream Emulator Kirby Manhunt Mass Effect Mega Man Minecraft Moonbase Alpha MOTHER Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations Need for Speed PaRappa the Rapper Platform Racing Pokémon Portal Portal 2 Postal Quake Resident Evil Shopping Cart Hero SimCity Slender Slient Hill Spore Starbound Star Wars Street Fighters Stick Arena Strike Force Heroes Super Mario Bros. Super Meat Boy Super Smash Bros. Surgeon Simulator Team Fortress 2 Team Fortress 3 Temple Run Temple Run 2 Terraria Train Simulator The Binding of Isaac The Elder Scrolls I: Arena The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion The Elder Scrolls V:Skyrim The Elder Scrolls VI: Oversized The Legend of Zelda The Sims The Stanley Parable Tomb Raider Transport Tycoon Deluxe Viewtiful Joe VVVVVV Warcraft War Cry Wolfenstein :' .EXE edition : The End of the World 0% Kebab 1337 3d1t10n 666 7 Sins Edition Acid Trip Afterlife ALTERED BY /v/ YOU FIGS Animated in CGI with hyper-realism included Auto's Next Victim AWSOMST VARSON EVAR! Ballad of the Deceased Beta Bel-Air Edition Bieber Approved Black Edition Bloody Massacre Bloody Version Butterflies Dead Version Dear Leader Approved Death Despair Edition Dong Expansion Pack Don't Make This Ends Up Being Written In A Creepypasta EVIL PATRIXXX Edition EVIL XXXified Explosions Everywhere Extra Blood Included! Extra "Fucked Up" Edition Extremely Clichéd Edition Drek is hate, Drek is death Fapping pack with extra hentai! Fuck You Gangstaz Versizzle Yo Ghost Rampage Grand War Hacked by Sanguniem Cucullo Haunted Version He Comes Hellfire Red Version Highly Classified Horror Worlds Hyper-realistic Edition I Died If you play this, you will possibly become sexually frustrated Illuminati Edition Leaked Prototype Lucifer's Lewd Revenge Lost Edition Made Specially By Your Rivals Maximun Swag May Contain Traces of Nuts Minor Glitched Edition Modified by Gassipons Most Scariest Edition Ever Nightmares Ponified Version POTATO APOCALIPSE ZOMG!!!111 Premium Edition Quality Equal Rigby.avi Return of the Forgotten Rotten Version Satan Signed Edition Satan Version Satan Vs. EVIL PATRIXXX Sexy Edition Shrek is love, Shrek is life Spiked Beds Mod Skeletons popping out! Stop Reading Game Names And Go Play This Game Suicide Super Pointless Edition Swastikas Terror The Death of Everything The Edition Where Unrelated Events Happen The Killer Gay Of Death's Revenge The Return of EVIL PATRIXXX Three Score X's Totally Uncensored Unseen Episode Vegetable Strikes Violet Edition Weed Edition WHO WAS PHONE??? Windowed doors edition Y DO U WANT DIS GAEM??? You're Next You must be smashed enough to find this You MUST play this game! You should waste your money on something else You will shit your pants while playing this ZOMG! SUPAR CREEPY VARSION GENERAET NU TITEL